


Частное владение

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate History, Animal Death, Canonical Character Death, Curses, Dark, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Inspired by Stephen King, Magical Accidents, Malfoy Manor, Undead, Under the Influence of Horcruxes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: У каждого древнего рода должны быть свои страшные тайны.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Миди от M до E





	Частное владение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке из соо Люцемании «Люциус Малфой и кладбище домашних животных» (фест «Байки из Мэнора»).  
> В тексте графично страдают животные и одно неживое тело.

Лето перед первым курсом Люца выдалось дождливым и холодным. Домовики без конца топили камины, но дом оставался стылым и неуютным. В гостиной матушка куталась в шаль и жаловалась на сквозняки; отец безропотно проверял окна и задергивал занавеси, затем двигал ее кресло ближе к камину. Матушка на время замолкала, занятая вышивкой, а затем все повторялось снова и снова.

По утрам Люц сидел в своей комнате и только днем, если солнце выглядывало из-под плотных облаков, выбирался на прогулку. Он никогда не ходил в парадную часть парка: терпеть не мог стриженные по линеечке кусты, ровные клумбы, фонтаны и крикливых матушкиных павлинов, горделиво расхаживавших по дорожкам. Пару лет назад он добыл несколько перьев из их хвостов, но отец был не слишком доволен его трофеями, и после наказания — брр, учить наизусть три листа латинских текстов! — Люц делал вид, что павлинов больше не существует. 

На заднем дворе Люц важно кивнул конюху — тот вел под уздцы в стойло отцовскую кобылу; шмыгнул мимо садовника и не попался, как ему показалось, на глаза отцу, возвращавшемуся с конной прогулки. Целью Люца была псарня. На день рождения родители подарили ему щенка крапа, толстолапого малыша по кличке Щенок. Держать его в доме не разрешалось, выпускать в парк тоже, так что Люц возился с собакой на заднем дворе и при удобном случае норовил сбежать на прогулку в лес. Возвращались они поздно, к ужину, оба мокрые и перепачканные землей. Люц после таких прогулок едва отсиживал положенное время за столом, клюя носом, а потом падал спать без задних ног. Матушка морщилась — от Люца пахло влажной зеленью и глиной, а в карманах брюк гремели камушки и птичьи кости.

— Абраксас, ты должен запретить ему, — подслушал однажды Люц разговор родителей. — Люциус ведет себя неприлично! Ты видел, в чем он ходит? А как выглядит? Волосы растрепаны, под ногтями черно. Я жалею, что ты уговорил меня купить собаку. Он забыл все, чему мы учили!

Отец тогда только улыбнулся:

— Подожди. Он пойдет в Хогвартс и все вспомнит. Дай ему побыть ребенком, это его последнее спокойное лето. 

«Я не ребенок», — подумал тогда Люц и убежал в спальню. Он ни за что бы не признался, что хочет в школу, но до нее было еще далеко, тридцать, сорок или даже пятьдесят дней. Целая вечность.

Вот о чем он жалел, так о том, что его палочка — вяз, пятнадцать дюймов, сердечная жила дракона — спрятана в отцовском кабинете. Люц представлял себе, как колдует: накладывает согревающие чары, призывает сэндвичи с кухни, делает из старого пня стул. Он подобрал ветку вяза — не такую прямую и длинную, как настоящая палочка — и часами махал ею в лесу, пытаясь повторить движения из учебников. Щенок в это время или носился по округе, или жалобно повизгивал, поглядывая на палку, пока Люц наконец не сдавался и не бросал ее подальше. Тот с лаем кидался вытаскивать ее из кустов, потом клал на землю перед Люцем и махал раздвоенным хвостом.

Далеко в лес они не забирались - это было небезопасно. Где-то совсем неподалеку жили маглы. По воскресеньям в поместье был слабо слышен колокольный звон, но ни шума дорог, ни каких-то других, непривычных, _магловских_ звуков или запахов до поместья не доносилось. Чары надежно скрывали его в самом центре леса Бентли. 

Люца интересовали не маглы — кого могут всерьез волновать недолюди? — а новая тропинка, на которую Щенок вылетел в азартной погоне за кроликом. Добыча быстро сбежала: Щенок был еще мелковат для такой охоты, но тропинка нашлась. Она начиналась за последним, обычно пустующим загоном и углублялась, петляя, в лес. Позже Люц решил, что начало тропы было как следует зачаровано, а им повезло выскочить там, где чары слабели. Много лет спустя он догадался, что дело было не в везении.

Лес в этом месте был прозрачный и таинственный, пронизанный светом и пропитанный дождем одновременно. Он был основательно прорежен, без густого подлеска, идти по нему было одно удовольствие. Люц старался не сходить с узкой тропы, но то и дело останавливался, задирал голову и смотрел, как сходятся в вышине верхушки сосен. Он был бы не прочь устроить привал, но на земле, как назло, не было ни одного подходящего сухого места.

Щенок не убегал на разведку. Наоборот, держался рядом и то и дело останавливался, чтобы втянуть носом прохладный воздух. Для Люца этот лес выглядел безопасно и не пах ничем особенным — все те же знакомые хвоя, прелые листья и сырость. Было странно, что они с Щенком не забирались сюда раньше. 

Шаг за шагом тропинка вывела их к вязу, стоявшему на краю луга с нетронутой садовником травой, и пропала. Люц присмотрелся: среди высокой — ему по пояс — осоки и мятлика росли незнакомые мелкие голубые цветы. Он только успел подумать, что неплохо будет собрать матушке букет, когда услышал низкое рычание Щенка. 

— Отойди, — Люц вздрогнул и обернулся. За спиной стоял отец. Он выглядел спокойным и собранным, как всегда, но зачем-то держал палочку наготове. Люц еще раз огляделся. На лугу в траве прошуршал какой-то зверь, пересвистывались зяблики, слышался слабый стук дятла.

— Папа? — выволочка была неминуема, но Люц пока не понимал, в чем провинился.

— Ни слова, Люциус. Отойди подальше и отзови собаку.

Люц нехотя отлепился от вяза, на который опирался секунду назад, и подошел к отцу. 

— Еще дальше, — тот толкнул его себе за спину. — Собаку!

— Щенок, ко мне, — крикнул Люц, но опоздал. Щенок уже скрылся в густой траве, преследуя добычу.

— Кролик? — спросил отец, нервно постукивая палочкой по голенищу.

— Кто-то покрупнее, не разглядел точно. Может быть, лиса, — неуверенно ответил Люц. 

— Плохо, Щенок еще слишком мал… — отец сказал это вполголоса, словно разговаривая сам с собой, и поднял палочку. — Стой здесь и молчи.

Люц послушался. Отец редко что-то требовал, но Люц знал, какой может быть тяжелой его рука, если пойти наперекор. 

С поляны послышалась отчаянная возня, затем визг и жалобное поскуливание. Люц заволновался, встал на носочки и вытянул шею. Щенок был слишком молод для серьезной охоты, лиса могла его сильно потрепать. Внезапно раздался короткий лай, оборвавшийся на высокой ноте, зашуршала трава, и в кустах слева мелькнул рыжий хвост.

— Нет! — вскрикнул он, но тут отец взмахнул палочкой; трава сама по себе раздвинулась, и Люц увидел лежащего на земле Щенка. До него было всего ярдов двадцать, Люц было бросился вперед, но отец одернул.

— Я сам.

Он притянул собаку магией ближе, на самую границу луга, и положил на утоптанную землю. Щенок был сильно ранен: кровь выходила толчками из прокушенной лапы, пачкая светлую шерсть. 

— Плохо. Прокусила артерию, — пробормотал отец.

— Спаси его! — умолял Люц, не замечая, как текут слезы. — Давай отнесем его в дом! Пожалуйста!

Щенок лежал на боку и хрипло дышал; глаза его закатились, лапы беспорядочно двигались, словно в попытке бежать.

— Сейчас, — отец быстро махал палочкой, шепча незнакомые заклинания. — Делаю что могу.

— Пожалуйста, можно мне к нему?

— Нет, — отмахнулся отец, — стой где стоишь и молчи. Может быть, все обойдется.

Люц размазал ладонью слезы и послушно замер, запоминая, как колдует отец, но уже через минуту снова нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу. Ему показалось, Щенку стало лучше: тот стал ровнее дышать, пытался привстать и ползти им навстречу.

— Обошлось, — отец прекратил колдовать, разглядывая Щенка с холодным любопытством. — Сейчас отнесем…

Он не договорил. Дохнуло холодом, неяркое солнце скрылось за невесть откуда взявшимся облаком, и поляну будто заволокло слабым туманом. 

— Назад, — отец отступил и потащил Люца за собой. — Мы не успели.

— Папа, там же Щенок… 

— Уже нет.

Наступила оглушительная тишина: не было слышно ни птиц, ни шелеста листьев, ни шороха трав. Все замерло. Люц неверяще смотрел, как туман становился плотнее, стекался к тому месту, где лежал Щенок, и накрывал тельце полностью, впитывался, проникал в него, будто дождь в землю. Щенок вдруг завозился и встал на лапы. Туман исчез. 

— Папа, что… — начал было Люц и осекся, переведя взгляд на отца. Он никогда не видел того таким грозным и напряженным. 

— Смотри, сын, — сказал отец каким-то новым, незнакомым голосом, — видит Мерлин, я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал про Это так. Все должно было быть по-другому.

Люц разглядывал Щенка. Тот уверенно стоял на лапах, хотя из раны на плече мелкими толчками все еще шла кровь; пасть была приоткрыта. Щенок свесил язык набок и прерывисто дышал.

— Я не понимаю, пап, — признался Люц через минуту. — С ним все в порядке? Ты его вылечил? Он выглядит нормально.

— Нет, — отец цедил слова, будто не желая с ними расставаться. — Он умер. Прости. 

— Он же жив! Он дышит! — крикнул Люц в бешенстве, и тут Щенок уставился на него снизу вверх. 

Глаза Щенка были красными и пустыми. В них не было никаких знакомых Люцу чувств — преданности, озорства, голода, наконец. В них была красная тьма и ничего больше. Люц остолбенел, в голове у него не осталось ни одной мысли.

Щенок поднял перебитую лапу, твердо держась на оставшихся трех, и замер. Было неясно, что он собирается делать, — нападать или прятаться. Пока он просто стоял у невидимой границы луга — теперь Люц чувствовал и ее, и тонкий, на грани слышимости, звон сигнальных чар. 

— Мы не можем дать ему уйти, — еле слышно прошептал отец. Щенок приподнял одно ухо и резко дернул раздвоенным хвостом. 

Люц вздрогнул и кивнул. Сейчас он не ждал объяснений. Их место было в отцовском кабинете, там отец никогда не лгал ему. Но до кабинета надо было еще добраться.

— Мне жаль, сын.

Люц не понял сам, как снова заплакал. Он чувствовал влагу на щеках, мокрые дорожки сошлись на подбородке, и он стер их грязной рукой. Щенок, казалось, не чувствовал неладного. Он потоптался на месте, потом покружился, пытаясь достать свой хвост. Двигался он неуклюже, то и дело путаясь в конечностях. Поджимал переднюю лапу, потом ставил на землю и опирался как обычно, будто забыв, что она не в порядке. Кровь больше не шла. 

Отец медлил, держа Щенка на прицеле палочки, и казался не таким уверенным и напряженным. Люц же сходил с ума. Он вдруг поверил, что отец ошибся, что пустой взгляд красных глаз почудился, что Щенок просто ранен и ему нужна помощь, что они зря теряют время, надо хватать и бежать… Он накручивал себя, злость и ярость поднимались волной.

— Отец!

— Стой!

Щенок повернулся на их голоса и перестал играть. Он ощерил пасть, обнажая зубы и десны. Клыки Щенка вдруг привиделись Люцу длиннее и острее, чем раньше, да и сам пес казался выше и больше. 

— Бешенство? Это лиса! — осенило Люца. — Это она, да? Да, пап? — затараторил он и дернул отца за рукав. — Ты поэтому хочешь?.. — он не договорил. Сказать вслух о том, что придется сделать, у него не хватило смелости, но голова прояснилась. 

— Нет, это не бешенство, — отец встряхнулся, словно сбросив какое-то наваждение. — Все потом, обещаю.

Изо рта у Щенка пошла пена. Он издавал странные звуки, не похожие ни на лай, ни на поскуливание или визг. Он словно пытался говорить — кряхтел и всхрапывал — и смотрел на них не отрываясь. По спине Люца побежали мурашки. 

— Мне жаль, — повторил отец. — Авада Кедавра.

Щенок подпрыгнул на трех лапах, встретил зеленый луч окровавленной грудью и мгновенно грохнулся оземь мешком. Он снова стал маленьким, совсем не грозным и страшным щенком крапа, лучшим другом Люца. Его мертвым другом. 

Люц зарыдал, уткнувшись в ствол вяза. За его спиной отец колдовал — что-то незнакомое, тайное, взрослое, как и все, что происходило сегодня. Завоняло паленым мясом и шерстью. Люц от бессилия забарабанил кулаками по стволу: ему нечего будет даже похоронить.

Через несколько минут все было кончено. Отец обнял его за плечи и потянул к себе, но Люц вырвался и прильнул к вязу, обдирая щеку корой. Наверху снова засвистел зяблик. Люц смотрел, как на стволе играют тени от листьев: снова вышло солнце. 

— Пора, — отец осторожно, как маленького, погладил Люца по голове. — Ты готов, сын? Постарайся вести себя как обычно, чтобы не расстроить мать. Она не должна догадаться. После обеда жду тебя в кабинете.

Он пошел вперед, на ходу убирая палочку в чехол. Люц догнал его за пару шагов и неловко нырнул под руку. Отец обнял его за плечо и прижал к себе:

— Я тобой горжусь. 

Люц смутился. Он не стал спрашивать, чем именно, потому что догадывался. Они шли рядом по узкой, тесной и для одного, тропинке, но Люц упорно цеплялся за отца, стараясь не отставать ни на шаг, хотя тот и не торопился. Люц не помнил, когда они так гуляли. Его все еще трясло, но руки больше не дрожали. 

У загона они остановились привести себя в порядок. Люц умылся ледяной струей Агуаменти и вздрогнул, заметив на носке ботинка темное пятно.

— Черника. — Пятно исчезло.

Отец придирчиво оглядел его с головы до ног. 

— Хорошо, — он немного помолчал и спросил с сомнением в голосе: — Хочешь другую собаку? 

Отец никогда не сомневался, это было для Люца одним из непреложных правил жизни. Раньше, давно, до сегодняшнего утра. 

— Нет. — Люц решил это еще тогда, у вяза. Он не будет заводить собак, только павлинов. 

— Нет, — твердо повторил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Пойдем, пап. Мама ждет к обеду. 

В столовой Люц изо всех сил старался вести себя прилично. Он поддерживал беседу, пробовал все блюда и даже не попросил вторую порцию десерта. Он сидел прямо, как отец, расправив плечи и подняв подбородок. Он больше не плакал — ни в своей комнате, ни в ванной. Он дал себе клятву никогда больше не реветь, что бы ни произошло, последние его слезы достались вязу.

— Мне кажется или мальчик чем-то расстроен? — спросила матушка, когда он выходил из столовой.

— Наверное, это из-за погоды, милая. Дождь. Ему опять придется сидеть взаперти.

— Да, ты прав. Ужасное лето.

Окно в отцовском кабинете было открыто. Из сада тянуло вечерней прохладой и сыростью, Люц забрался в кресло около камина с ногами. Отец не одобрил бы, но сегодня — Люц был уверен — простил бы и не такое. У них теперь была тайна, одна на двоих; взрослая тайна, не какие-нибудь проделки, скрытые от матушки, вроде рисования на стенах или попытки оседлать самого злобного жеребца. Люц и сам почувствовал себя взрослее. Сегодня он потерял не собаку, не друга, а наивность и простоту. Он был уверен, что никогда не станет прежним.

Люц долго ждал отца, разглядывал шепчущиеся портреты предков на стенах, потом смотрел на огонь, пока его не сморил беспокойный сон. Ему снился Щенок: их сегодняшняя прогулка; поляна, покрытая красными цветами; страшный, совсем не собачий взгляд и пена, хлопьями падающая из пасти. Потом Щенок прыгнул, но никакого зеленого луча перед ним не было, и он клацнул острыми зубами в дюйме от лица.

Люц дернулся в кресле и проснулся, едва не упав на пол. Он бестолково взмахнул руками и сбросил невесть откуда взявшийся плед. 

— Все хорошо? 

Отец сидел за столом с пером в руке, вокруг были разложены бумаги.

— Папа? Я… Ты давно здесь? — Люц спросонок смутился. Он никогда не засыпал в кабинете.

— Возьми. Зелье от кошмарных снов, — отец достал из стола фиал. — По одному глотку, тут хватит на неделю.

Люц подскочил, схватил склянку и снова спрятался в кресле. Ему стало легче.

— Спасибо.

Отец кивнул, встал из-за стола и прошел к окну. Он закрыл его, плотно задернул шторы и присел на стол:

— Я должен тебе объяснение. 

— Ага. То есть да. 

— Ты сегодня повел себя очень мужественно, Люциус, — впервые Люц услышал, чтобы отец назвал его по имени так, будто награждая медалью. — Я расскажу тебе все, что знаю. Твой дед доверил мне эту тайну перед первым курсом Хогвартса, и я решил поступить так же, но все пошло не по плану. 

Он помрачнел:

— Твой Щенок… Он не должен был пострадать. Я ошибся. Прости меня. 

У Люца вспотели ладони, он незаметно вытер их об обивку кресла.

— И ты спас нас обоих. Кто знает, чем бы закончилось мое промедление… 

Отец сделал паузу и продолжил:

— Главное, Люциус, что это место проклято. Нечто или некто вселяется в живое существо, находящееся на грани жизни и смерти или перешедшее эту грань — неважно, насколько давно. Существо оживает и перестает быть самим собой. Единственный выход — убить его снова. 

— Не бешенство? Не чары или порча?

— Нет, сын. Если бы твой Щенок был опытнее и старше, он бы убил лису и Это заняло бы ее тело. Щенку просто не повезло. В мои расчеты лиса не входила. 

Люц сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну. Он помнил погоню за кроликом, который вывел их на тропу, а потом — рыжий хвост, мелькнувший в кустах. 

Отец добавил:

— Я проверил, лиса ушла невредимой. У нас еще будет возможность поймать ее. 

Люц согласно кивнул. Отец признался в своей ошибке, но мстить ему Люц не собирался, впрочем, как и лисе или кролику. Только тому, что таилось на поляне. 

— Оно выбирает зверя покрупнее, никаких мышей или скворцов. Самое крупное, с чем встречались предки, — кабан. Он подрал нескольких охотников, но им удалось спастись. 

— А люди? Он… Оно когда-нибудь вселялось в людей? 

Отец долго не отвечал, собираясь с мыслями:

— Да, Люциус. Однажды. Когда ты станешь старше, прочтешь хроники сам. Я не готов пересказывать тебе два века наблюдений. 

Но Люц наседал, снедаемый любопытством:

— А как я спас нас?

— Очень редко, но бывает, что Это начинает влиять на разум, — отец говорил медленно, осторожно подбирая слова. — Туманит мысли. Заставляет сомневаться. Мешает. Ты помог мне прийти в себя, когда дернул за рукав, поэтому так важно убивать сразу, не раздумывая или не ходить туда в одиночку. На двоих ему влиять тяжелее.

— Можно убить только Непростительным? А его не отследят? А чем еще? 

— Не только. Адское пламя тоже подойдет. И использование Непростительных там не отследят, но только там, помни. Предки зачаровали это место на совесть. 

— А…

Тут отец прервал его расспросы самым неожиданным образом. Он протянул ему футляр с волшебной палочкой: 

— Держи, заслужил. До Хогвартса тебе нельзя колдовать, но тренировать движения можно. Книги у тебя в спальне. 

Люц взмахнул палочкой и зачарованно уставился на золотистые искры, рассыпавшиеся метелью по комнате. 

— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо, — затараторил он, забыв об обещании вести себя прилично.

Отец улыбнулся и снова взял перо:

— Пока это все, что тебе надо знать. Забудь туда дорогу и меньше гуляй по окрестностям один. А сейчас беги к себе. 

Люцу не надо было повторять дважды.

***

Обещание не заводить собак он сдержал. Павлинов не полюбил — сама мысль об этом его смешила, — но после смерти матушки содержал птичник в образцовом порядке. Когда Люц подрос и стал Люциусом даже мысленно, вдвоем с отцом много раз ходили на луг по тревоге сигнальных чар.

Возле вяза Люциус тренировал заклинания, первые годы используя из-за Надзора палочку отца. Она плохо слушалась, часто выпускала зеленые искры, быстро гаснущие на самом легком ветру. Абраксас терпеливо поправлял хват, клал свою руку поверх и крепко сжимал — тогда все получалось. Люциус считал, что вдвоем они справятся со всем.

Чаще всего Ему попадались задушенные лисой кролики, хотя бывали и курицы из поместья, и дикие утки, и цапли. Самой крупной добычей была молодая косуля. С виду она казалась совершенно обычной, разве что совершенно ручной, и даже пыталась щипать траву, с трудом сгибая изящную шею. Когда она повернулась к ним боком, стало видно, что он изъеден до костей. Люциус мог бы пересчитать ее ребра и разглядеть частично выпавшие внутренности, но, к счастью, она стояла не так близко.

В тот раз он впервые почувствовал, как Это влияет на разум. Живая — мертвая — косуля была прекрасна. Ее глаза — красные и пустые — влажно блестели под длинными ресницами, и их цвет не имел значения. В ней было совершенно все: белое пятно у хвоста, изгиб шеи, обглоданный бок, темно-рыжая свалявшаяся шерсть. Он не мог, не имел права убивать столь идеальное существо. 

Момент, когда она бросилась на него в атаку, Люциус пропустил и едва не получил удар копытом в грудь, но Абраксас успел выкрикнуть заклинание. Косуля упала перед ними, подломив передние ноги, и Люциуса вырвало прямо на ее труп. 

— Почувствовал? — спросил Абраксас через несколько минут. — Ты был в шаге от луга. 

— Не помню, — признался Люциус и вытер рот. — Не помню, как шел. 

— Все обошлось. Я был рядом.

Они смотрели, как пламя медленно пожирает дважды мертвое тело. После этого случая Абраксас запретил охотиться на своих землях. Матушка была недовольна, что к столу больше не подавали свежей дичи, но смирилась. Абраксас обновил отпугивающие животных чары, и долгое время поляна пустовала.

Через пару лет Люциус добрался до дневников предков и хроник наблюдений. Все описывали примерно одно и тоже: серый туман, агрессию воскресшего существа и обязательную смерть. Изредка попадались рассказы о галлюцинациях и видениях. Особым был только один случай, о котором отец не стал рассказывать в первый раз.

Безутешная Белинда Малфой отнесла на поляну тело своего мужа. Восставший убил и ее, и пришедшую ей на выручку челядь, и был остановлен собственным сыном-подростком, сумевшим выпустить Аваду из чужой палочки, подобранной с земли. Простым, не Адским, пламенем тогда спалили поляну и участок леса, но это не помогло. Через десяток лет Это вернулось. Сын писал, что Белинда, вероятно, сошла с ума от горя или поддалась чарам луга в надежде, что муж воскреснет каким был прежде.

— Не говори об этом месте своей жене, — сказал тогда Абраксас, прохаживаясь по кабинету. — И детям, пока не подрастут. Никогда не ходи туда после чьей-то смерти, даже не думай. Сын, сильные эмоции застилают разум. Мало есть чувств сильнее чувства потери. 

Люциус, которому тогда было пятнадцать, возразил:

— А любовь? 

— Любовью не побеждают чудовищ, любовью побеждают только себя.

Люциус предательски покраснел. Тогда он больше думал не о любви, а о поцелуях и о том, куда в процессе девать нос. Мысль о возможной женитьбе бросала в дрожь. Он был уверен, что женится лет в сорок, или даже в пятьдесят, когда будет совсем стар. 

Он повел Нарциссу под венец в двадцать три. Вместе с его рукой и сердцем она получила и тайну.

Когда чары потревожили их в медовый месяц, Нарцисса пошла с Люциусом. В этот раз был кролик. Он выглядел вполне живым и обыкновенным, разве что вместо травы пытался грызть камень и норовил запрыгнуть на дерево, словно белка. Он умер не больше пары дней назад, живот у него был раздут, а шерсть лезла клочьями. Потом Нарцисса призналась, что белые и серые волоски, застрявшие в коре вяза, снились ей дольше, чем зеленый луч Авады. 

До самой смерти Абраксаса она больше не ходила с Люциусом к вязу. Она прогуливалась, будто случайно, неподалеку от начала тропы или выводила в загон свою гнедую кобылу. Абраксас едва заметно хмыкал, замечая ее уловки, но вслух не возражал.

Люциус подходил к ограде, любуясь тем, как грациозно Нарцисса спрыгивает с лошади. Он целовались с чуть большей, чем обычно, страстью, словно пытаясь стереть любовью недавнюю смерть. Люциус не рассказывал подробностей, просто кивал Нарциссе в ответ на ее напряженный взгляд, обнимал за талию, и дальше они шли вместе. От Люциуса всегда немного пахло гарью; Нарцисса морщила носик, чихала, и, когда они входили в дом, волнение пропадало вместе с запахом.

Люциус дал Нарциссе те же хроники, что когда-то читал сам. Первое время они разбирали их вместе, делая выписки и строя схемы. Нарциссу беспокоило все, связанное с Этим, особенно история Белинды. 

— Я не верю, — сказала она однажды, отложив перо. — С ним наверняка можно было поговорить. Белинда просто не подготовилась. Ей не хватило времени, или знаний, или чего-то еще.

— Милая, я не уверен… 

Люциус сомневался. Нарцисса единожды наблюдала, какими странными и пугающими становятся воскрешенные звери, он же сталкивался с Этим раз или два в месяц уже много лет. Может быть, не сразу, но Это всегда нападало, бросалось к нему с невиданной яростью, и только хорошая реакция спасала ему если не жизнь, то рассудок. Он помнил каждую оскаленную пасть, каждую каплю крови, запах паленой плоти и проклятый серый дым, выскальзывающий из тел сразу после повторной смерти.

И потом, Нарцисса не ощутила, как Это туманит разум. Рассказы о видениях она отбрасывала, как нечто неважное, и Люциус не мог ей объяснить, что произошло при встрече с косулей. Позже были выпь, матерый самец бобра и здоровый заяц. У Люциуса смутно забрезжила мысль, что чем крупнее зверь, тем больше вероятность столкнуться с наваждением, но ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть теорию не получалось.

Он продолжал тихо возражать Нарциссе, когда они спорили; она обращалась к старинным и новым трудам по проклятьям и снова пыталась его убедить. Люциус гордился женой — та проводила впечатляющие, хоть и однобокие исследования, но такой энтузиазм пугал. Через год Нарцисса забеременела, родила Драко, и пыл ее немного угас.  
Книги и дневники были спрятаны до лучших времен на дальнем стеллаже в библиотеке, и об Этом никто не говорил прямо, прекрасно обходясь недомолвками. Нарцисса перестала ждать Люциуса у загона, чтобы не привлекать к этому месту внимание сына, но волновалась каждый раз, как в первый. Абраксас болел, и Люциус все чаще ходил к лугу один. Собаки у Драко не было. 

Время шло. Драко вырос и пошел в Хогвартс. Люциус ввязался в борьбу с Дамблдором и заодно укреплял свои связи в Министерстве. Абраксас умер. В девяносто пятом Темный Лорд вернулся, и Люциус оказался к этому не готов. Когда-то он принял Метку по примеру и ради Абраксаса, ни сердцем, ни умом не принимая идей Лорда. Маглы его не интересовали, власть — пожалуй, но не такой ценой и не такими средствами. 

Люциус не решился подстроить для Драко ту же случайность с тропинкой, что Абраксас много лет назад — не было подходящей возможности, и Нарциссе впервые за много лет пришлось ходить к поляне одной. Она замкнулась и похудела, отмахивалась от расспросов Люциуса и снова вернулась к книгам по проклятьям. Сигнальные чары в том году срабатывали часто. 

Дальше все стало еще хуже. По указанию Лорда Люциус отправился в Отдел Тайн, где не смог всерьез противостоять подросткам и провалил казавшийся идеальным план. На деле в нем оказалось слишком много дыр; позднее Люциус размышлял об этом, сидя в тесной камере Азкабана. Но гораздо больше, чем чужие планы, его волновала Нарцисса. Он оставил ее одну, без помощи или подстраховки, разрываться между Этим и спятившим Темным Лордом. Он никогда не сумеет загладить свою вину.

Нарцисса справилась. Через год, когда Люциус вышел из тюрьмы, о поляне по-прежнему никто не знал и катастрофы не случилось. Он обнимал жену — прекраснейшую из женщин, несмотря на худобу и синяки под глазами, — когда она прошептала ему на ухо: «Они охотятся в лесу». Они — егеря — плевали на запрет. К счастью, косули и олени в округе были редкостью, а с воскресшей мелкой дичью Люциус справлялся и палочкой Нарциссы. 

Даже больше, чем мысль о том, что егеря рано или поздно начнут убивать людей, Люциуса пугал Лорд. Иногда он неуловимо напоминал ему Это — безумием и непредсказуемой яростью. Нельзя было понять, чего он хочет, кроме смерти мальчика. Это тоже часто выбирало одну цель — камень, ветку, собственное временное тело — и атаковало, пока его не останавливала Авада. 

В мешанине планов Лорда не разбирался никто, и, когда пришло время штурмовать Хогвартс, Люциус пожал плечами. Нападение было чистым безумием и групповым самоубийством, но в Хогвартсе был Драко — и Люциус тоже должен был быть там. Прежде чем аппарировать, они с Нарциссой молча обнялись, безмолвно разделяя общий страх: только бы не сработали сигнальные чары. 

Обошлось.

После второго мая время словно остановилось. Пришло холодное и дождливое лето. Поместье, и так изрядно разграбленное егерями, регулярно обыскивали авроры. Конюшня сгорела; загоны, к счастью, уцелели, и старая гнедая кобыла Нарциссы паслась вместе с пони, принадлежавшим Драко. В птичнике тосковал одинокий павлин, но на континенте Люциус уже присмотрел ему пару. Официально у него все еще не было палочки, и он, не привлекая внимания, колдовал палочкой Абраксаса. 

Прошли похороны: суетливые и поспешные — соратников Лорда и пафосно-пышные — защитников Хогвартса. Беллу похоронили в склепе Малфоев. Ее забальзамированное тело сначала охраняли авроры, но вскоре живую стражу сменили несложные чары.

Нарцисса все больше молчала и проводила время, восстанавливая сад. Драко летал на последней уцелевшей метле, не поднимаясь выше нескольких футов, и боялся открытого огня. Люциус часами сидел в отцовском кабинете, бессмысленно перебирая бумаги. У него не было сил вчитываться или принимать решения, он откладывал и откладывал на потом серьезный разговор с Нарциссой, пока ранним июльским вечером она сама не пришла к нему.

— Нам надо туда, — сказала она безжизненным голосом. — Прямо сейчас. Я отнесла туда Беллу.

***

— Это уже не она, понимаешь?

Люциус напряженно осматривал поляну, пытаясь разглядеть при свете закатного солнца следы на примятой траве. Ветра не было. Вокруг кипела привычная жизнь: распевались вечерние птицы, прошелестел в траве еж, басовито жужжал запоздалый шмель.

— Я просто хотела… Я была уверена... — Нарцисса не плакала, хотя в ее голосе слышались слезы.

— Знаю. — Люциус не смотрел на нее. Он вдруг почувствовал себя Абраксасом в тот давний день. Все повторялось, и повторится еще раз, если он не узнает, как избавиться от этой напасти. 

— Давно она там? — спросил он самое главное.

— Я отнесла ее в полдень. 

— Домовики? 

— Нет, я сама. Меня никто не видел. 

— Как?

— Мне удалось подменить тело. Ты же знаешь, я сильна в трансфигурации.

— Тише, потом расскажешь.

Все мирные звуки заглушил резкий треск — совсем издали, потом все ближе и ближе. Кто-то двигался прямиком через кусты, не заботясь о том, чтобы остаться незаметным. 

— Это она? — прошептала Нарцисса, и Люциус почувствовал, как она взяла его за локоть. 

— Да, — он сбросил ее руку и крепко сжал свою новую палочку. Палочку Абраксаса. — Люмос.

Маленький шарик света поднялся в воздух. Треск затих. Люциус замер, рядом слышалось прерывистое дыхание Нарциссы.

— Лучше уйди, — прошептал он.

— Нет, — ответила она так же тихо. — Нет. Она моя сестра.

— Больше нет.

— Мой эксперимент, — прошептала Нарцисса одними губами, и Люциус вздрогнул.

На поляну из кустов выбралась Беллатрикс, как две капли воды похожая на ту, что еще сегодня утром он видел в семейном склепе. 

Это осклабилось, и Нарцисса вскрикнула. Беллатрикс, если быть честным, при жизни была не слишком нормальной, а после Азкабана — откровенно сумасшедшей, но даже на ее безумном лице никогда не было такой чудовищной улыбки. Это облизнулось, подбирая нечеловечески длинным языком темные капли с подбородка. Рот Этого был вымазан красным. Щеки, шея — по ним тоже текла кровь.

Люциус поморщился. Чего-то подобного следовало ожидать: животные тоже пытались есть. Он не отрываясь смотрел на Беллатрикс. Это уже отвернулось, его что-то заинтересовало на земле. Оно присело на землю и принялось копаться в ней длинными ногтями.

— У нее была палочка? Была? 

— Нет.

Кажется, это была хорошая новость.

Оно достало из земли червяка и, запрокинув голову на немыслимый угол, принялось медленно погружать его в растянутую пасть. 

— Господи, — Нарциссу била дрожь.

— Уходи, — Люциус не ждал ответа, понимая, что жена останется до конца. Она прижалась к нему плечом в поисках опоры, в ответ он легко сжал ее пальцы. Это все, чем он мог поддержать ее сейчас.

Это сосредоточенно жевало червя. Они слышали слабый хруст, и после каждого движения челюстей Нарцисса слегка вздрагивала. Наконец Оно сглотнуло в последний раз и повернулось.

— Гррмм, — нежно промурлыкало Оно и сделало шаг вперед. — Грррмм.

Люциус поднял палочку.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала Нарцисса. — Пожалуйста, подожди. Я знаю, что делать.

Он послушно ждал, сам не зная чего. Оно тоже выждало немного и, не дождавшись ответа, отвернулось к вязу. У дерева, почти касаясь ветви, на высоте футов девяти висел шарик света. Оно вдруг подпрыгнуло, пытаясь достать его, и упало на землю, выставив вперед руки.

— Где обувь? — тихо спросил Люциус, заметив, что Оно босиком.

— Не знаю. Не помню. Не… 

Оно подпрыгнуло еще раз и снова упало, содрав кожу на руках, и принялось царапать ствол. Клочья кожи цеплялись за кору, обнажились сухие мышцы. Люциус испытал мимолетное желание срезать кожу с собственной ладони и посмотреть, что под ней. Он очнулся, когда Оно снова прыгнуло. 

Оно без устали повторяло свои попытки, но Люциус видел, что они обречены на неудачу — Оно прыгало не как человек, а скорее как крап или лиса, используя руки вместо передних лап.

Некогда красивое платье — Люциус забыл, какого оно было цвета, а в сумерках оно казалось просто темным — превратилось в лохмотья, оборванные кружева волочились по земле. Оно пару раз наступило на них и упало, но даже не попыталось сорвать совсем. 

Внезапно Оно оставило попытки достать шарик в прыжке. Быстро и ловко, как белка, одним движением Оно забралось по стволу на дерево, на развилке прижалось к ветке и начало медленно красться к шарику света. Ветка качалась, Оно не обращало на это никакого внимания.

— Она упадет?

— Не надейся.

Люциус все еще держал палочку наизготовку, снизу вверх по ней пробегали еле заметные зеленые искры. Он медлил. Перед собой он вдруг увидел Беллу: безумную старшую сестру жены, родственницу, которой нужна помощь. На секунду он закрыл глаза, сбрасывая наваждение. 

И все равно он не был готов убить Это. Он пытался представить, насколько Оно может быть быстрым; о чем Оно думало — если, конечно, вообще соображало; какие принимало решения и чего хотело. Сейчас Оно точно стремилось к свету, и он осторожно отвел огонек к самому концу ветки. Оно сердито зашипело. Нарцисса вздрогнула и задрожала. Люциус отстраненно заметил про себя, что звуки скорее были птичьими, чем змеиными. В них было что-то от шипения лебедя, и Оно в своей угловатой грации тоже напоминало большую птицу. 

— Зачем? — прошептала Нарцисса.

У Люциуса не было ответа. Он тянул время, с любопытством рассматривая, как Оно прижалось к ветке, обхватив ее всеми конечностями; как медленно продвигалось вперед, к свету. Внезапно Люциуса охватила паника: Оно доползет до огонька и проглотит его, как червяка, а потом сожрет и Аваду. Магия против Этого бессильна. На миг он отвел глаза, вспоминая, остался ли в поместье нож или кинжал, не конфискованный аврорами. И тут же раздался треск. 

Ветка обломилась и рухнула вместе с Этим с высоты девяти футов. Нарцисса тонко вскрикнула, когда Оно встало с земли и медленно направилось в их сторону, подволакивая явно сломанную правую ногу. В свете Люмоса Люциус четко видел, что кость голени пробила кожу и торчала из разрыва, словно гвоздь из стены. Крови не было, остатки рассудка подсказывали Люциусу, что ее и не могло быть, и от этого было только страшнее. 

Между ними оставалось еще ярдов пятнадцать, когда Оно замерло. Теперь Оно совсем не напоминало Беллу, скорее, это был кто-то, надевший ее тело,, как костюм. Волосы растрепались и закрывали лицо, из-под них был виден только окровавленный рот и подбородок. Оно сутулило плечи, отчего руки, казалось, доставали до колен. Платье совсем пришло в негодность, сквозь прорехи белела кожа. 

Оно подняло голову и завыло.

— Господи, Белла… — зашептала Нарцисса. — Я просто хотела попрощаться. Я не знала, что так будет… Белла… 

Люциус нахмурился. Нарцисса никогда не была настолько близка в последние годы с сестрой, чтобы желать поговорить с ней напоследок. И потом, вначале она говорила что-то об «эксперименте». 

— Милая, — спросил он осторожно. — Что ты чувствуешь?

Нарцисса лихорадочно заговорила: 

— Это моя сестра, Белла. Она в беде, но мы можем помочь. Нам надо вывести ее отсюда. С нами она будет в безопасности. Мы вылечим ее. Мы поможем.

Люциус молчал. То, что он видел, не было Беллой, но выглядело жалким и беспомощным, достойным пощады. Он опустил палочку. Оно не стоило его Авады. Пусть...

— Люц!

По ушам ударил крик Нарциссы и — одновременно с ним — высокий тревожный звон сигнальных чар. Прямо к ним на одной ноге с неожиданной прытью скакало Это, протягивая вперед руки,, будто в пародии на крепкое объятие. Ветер отбросил волосы с лица, и Люциус наконец разглядел глаза — красные, как у Темного Лорда, и кукольно-пустые.

Он вскинул палочку и, отбросив все мысли, видения и подозрения, успел сказать главное:

— Авада Кедавра.

Оно упало на землю лицом вперед, не добежав до них нескольких ярдов.

Нарцисса зашевелилась — Люциус не заметил, когда она очутилась на земле — и поползла на коленях к телу Беллы. 

— Нет! — Люциус дернул ее назад. — Я сам. Не трогай.

Он осторожно перенес тело по воздуху обратно на луг, под защиту чар, и перевернул. Изо рта Беллы вертикально вверх потянулся дым, серый и плотный, как осенний туман. Впервые Люциус видел, насколько же его много. Еще с Абраксасом они узнали, что дым нельзя развеять заклинанием или собрать в емкость, но можно было попробовать другое, давно откладываемое заклинание:

— Адеско файр!

Нехотя, сопротивляясь, палочка выплюнула крошечный сгусток пламени. Он подпалил оторванный кружевной подол, потом по ткани, как по мосту, перебрался к ногам, неспешно охватывая тело снизу вверх. 

— Прости. — Люциус не знал, к кому обращался: к Белле, которой уже давно было все равно, или к Нарциссе, которая до сих пор не произнесла ни звука. 

Он старался управлять пламенем, направляя его к истекающему изо рта дыму, но палочка Абраксаса сопротивлялась. Он всерьез испугался, что не успеет или не удержит заклинание под контролем.

Струйка совсем истончилась, когда на нее наконец попали искры с горящего на груди платья, и пламя взметнулось огненным смерчем, охватывая и тело, и дымный столб целиком. Огонь пожирал серый туман, словно сухие дрова, жадно и яростно. Люциус почти потерял над ним контроль, но рядом встала Нарцисса: он почувствовал, как та сжала его плечо.

— Агуаменти, — ее голос был не слишком тверд, но заклинание сработало.

Неровной струей воды она заливала все, что могло загореться поблизости: траву, кусты, ствол вяза, пока Люциус удерживал на одном месте пламя. Через несколько минут дым, чем бы он ни был, выгорел весь. Люциус был уверен, что от огня не скрылся ни один клочок. 

Тело Беллы сгорело не до конца.

— Нельзя так оставить, — сказала Нарцисса дрожащим голосом. — Я трансфигурирую.

— Хорошо. — Люциус не мог смотреть на останки Беллы: в сумерках они казались одной слипшейся черной массой, в которой нельзя было разглядеть ничего человеческого.

Нарцисса зажмурилась. Ее лицо было покрыто тонким слоем пепла, по нему снова текли слезы, оставляя блестящие дорожки.

— Осфорс!

Тело Беллы быстро сжалось и уменьшилось, превращаясь в кость. 

— Дуро.

Кость окаменела.

— Мы не можем рисковать, — ответила Нарцисса на его незаданный вопрос. — Как бы глубоко мы не закопали, ее может найти какое-то животное. 

Люциус кивнул: в этом был резон. Они быстро выкопали яму, настолько глубокую, что при свете Люмоса дна не было видно. Нарцисса перенесла туда кость, и они вернули землю на место.

— Хочешь отметить место, пока земля свежая? — осторожно спросил Люциус.

— Нет, — голос Нарциссы больше не дрожал. — Моя сестра умерла не здесь. 

Она пошла по тропинке к дому. Он видел, как тяжело ей дается каждый шаг. 

— Сейчас, — Люциус прикрыл свежую ямку приметным плоским камнем с отбитым краем и обновил сигнальные чары.

***

— Я была слишком самоуверенна, — призналась Нарцисса несколько дней спустя. — Я была одержима идеей, что с воскресшим можно поговорить. Белла казалась мне лучшим вариантом.

Она отставила в сторону бокал:

— Сейчас я думаю, что Это повлияло на меня, как на Белинду, только та была без ума от горя, а я — от собственной важности.

— А на поляне Оно изменилось? — Люциус чувствовал вину. Из-за него два года Нарцисса ходила на луг одна. Из-за него Это нашло в ее разуме лазейку.

— Не спрашивай, — она вздохнула, но все-таки продолжила. — Белла была точно со свадебной колдографии, только платье другое. Хуже стало, когда она начала уговаривать меня убить тебя.

— Оно же не говорит… — Люциус был шокирован признанием жены.

Нарцисса постучала пальцем по виску:

— Говорит. Здесь. Я видела, как ты сомневаешься, и убеждала ее — себя, — что ты безопасен. Как можно подробнее опишу этот случай в хрониках.

— Ты думаешь, — спросил он на всякий случай, — что они еще пригодятся? Кому? Драко?

— Я ученый, — Нарцисса дернула плечом. — Это мой долг.

Нарцисса заперлась в библиотеке и перестала покидать дом, даже чтобы заняться садом. Люциус же ходил по тропе к лугу и часами разглядывал камень, обломанную ветку вяза, помятые кусты. Трава давно расправилась, не осталось никаких следов, но ему казалось, что он видит то кусок черного кружева, то лоскут платья, то засохшие капли крови. Он мог поспорить, что камень с отбитым краем переместился на дюйм влево и что потревоженная земля возле него никак не осядет.

Наступил август, приближался сентябрь. Из-за дождя приходилось накладывать на себя отталкивающие чары, но больше ничего не менялось.

— Пойдем, — Нарцисса однажды пришла за ним к лугу, взяла под руку и повела в дом. — Здесь ничего больше нет. 

Люциус пошел с ней, не обернувшись, и той осенью больше не возвращался.

В тот день за обедом Нарцисса спросила Драко:

— Если бы была возможность оживить кого-то, ты бы сделал это?

Драко перестал терзать отбивную и, почти не задумываясь, ответил:

— Нет, маман. От них не осталось тел. 

— Винсент? — участливо уточнила Нарцисса.

— И профессор Снейп.

Все деликатно замолкли. Нарцисса прямо посмотрела на Люциуса, и он понял, о чем она хотела сказать: что Драко не такой, как она; что ему стоит доверить тайну — и слабый упрек в том, что он не сделал этого раньше.

Люциус был с ней согласен, но разговор отложил.

Судебные процессы сменились неотложными делами: Люциус восстанавливал репутацию и бизнес. Затем женился Драко. Еще через пару лет он передал Люциусу сверток с новорожденным сыном. И только после того, как трехлетний Скорпиус начал бесстрашно исследовать обширное поместье, Люциус рассказал Драко все.

— Так вот почему вы всегда запрещали мне заводить собаку… — задумчиво сказал Драко, выслушав историю Щенка и Беллатрикс. 

— Прости, но я не хотел подвергать тебя риску, — на самом деле Люциус не чувствовал вины: у Драко и так было все, что он только хотел.

— Вы с мамой смогли разобраться, что это?

— Ты помнишь Лорда? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Люциус. — Каким он был? 

— Стараюсь не вспоминать, — честно признался Драко. — Иногда снятся кошмары: безносое лицо, красные глаза. Он как-то с этим связан?

— Мы почти уверены, что к этой земле был привязан дух человека, сделавшего хоркрукс. 

— Был — это потому, что вы с мамой уничтожили его? Почему ты тогда не снимешь сигнальные чары? 

— Мне так спокойнее, — признался Люциус, — хотя за эти годы они ни разу не зазвенели.

— Может быть, пора забыть об этом? — осторожно поинтересовался Драко. — Война кончилась, зло уничтожено. 

— Не думаю, — у Люциуса не было ничего, кроме смутных опасений, которые он не рисковал выразить вслух, только предупредить. — И тебе советую всегда быть настороже.

— Хорошо, отец, — Драко послушно кивнул. — Ты отведешь меня туда сегодня?

***

Люциус поправил заклинанием покосившуюся ограду дальнего загона:

— Вот здесь, чувствуешь? Посторонний ничего не увидит, только родственник по прямой линии.

Они медленно шли в лес. Тропинка, раньше довольно заметная, теперь скрывалась в высокой траве.

— Давно здесь не был?

— Да. 

Пропустив осень и зиму, Люциус пришел на луг только в конце мая, почти год спустя. Тропа полностью не заросла, но свежая поросль таволги и овсяницы скрывала ее от посторонних глаз не хуже чар. 

Луг выглядел безмятежным и полным жизни: появились кротовины и кроличьи следы, в дупле вяза поселился большой филин. Люциус иногда сидел у корней старого дерева, привалившись спиной к стволу, и слушал звонкие птичьи голоса. И ему чудилось, что зло по-прежнему там. Возможно, оно было похоронено глубоко под приметным камнем, возможно, им был пропитан сам воздух или трава. В клубах утреннего тумана ему чудился плотный серый дым, в криках выпи — голос Этого в теле Беллы. Тогда он судорожно хватался за палочку — он так и не обзавелся новой и считал своей палочку отца — и колдовал Люмос. Даже ясным днем свет придавал ему сил и разгонял тьму. 

— А почему дух, а не сам хоркрукс? — спросил Драко, внимательно оглядывая луг.

— Лорд рассказывал о том, как жил в Албании. Он вселялся в мелких животных, пока не смог найти кого-то покрупнее. А часть души, захваченная хоркруксом, не может сама покинуть якорь. 

Драко помолчал. Вдали закуковала кукушка, и Люциус по детской привычке начал считать. Выходило, что проживет он долго. 

— Так Это появилось здесь лет пятьдесят назад, да? 

— Намного раньше. Первым упоминаниям больше двухсот лет. Я дам тебе хроники, прочтешь сам. 

— Кто это мог быть, вы не узнали?

— Нет. — Нарцисса подняла летописи до семнадцатого века, но так и не смогла вычислить. — Есть варианты, но имена тебе ничего не скажут. Дальняя родня. 

— А почему дух был привязан к этому месту? Не вижу тут ничего особенного. 

— Возможно, сам хоркрукс спрятан где-то здесь, — предположил Люциус. — Оно не может покинуть его. Или это какие-то забытые чары, кто знает.

Драко перестал разглядывать камень с отбитым краем. Годы спустя тот был все еще заметен в траве, вокруг него она росла не слишком густой. 

— Это может вернуться?

— Кто знает, — повторил Люциус. — Никогда не снимай чары, сын. Помни, Оно туманит разум.

— Да, — и в этом ответе Драко искренности было намного больше. — И я прослежу за Скорпиусом. Нечего ему делать в лесу.

Постепенно все наладилось. Люциус тщательно проверял чары, раз или два в месяц ходил до вяза и обратно, не задерживаясь у конца тропы. Его обязанностью как хозяина поместья было содержать в порядке все, до чего может дотянуться палочка. Иногда с ним ходила Нарцисса, он доверял ей ничуть не меньше, чем раньше. В том, что случилось, он не винил жену, но на себя продолжал злиться. Нарцисса стала инструментом Этого только по его оплошности.

***

Лето перед поступлением Скорпиуса в Хогвартс выдалось влажным и теплым. В доме все время были открыты окна. Ветер шевелил длинные занавески, они тихо шуршали по полу и резко хлопали от сквозняка. Люциусу нравились и эти звуки, и запах теплой земли после дождя, и громкое щебетание птиц, заглушающее разговоры в гостиной.

Драко неуверенно вошел к нему в кабинет после обеда.

— Садись, — Люциус указал ему на кресло. — Виски?

Драко покачал головой и остался стоять у двери.

— Вчера я делал обход, — начал он осторожно.

— Помню, — Люциус кивнул. Сам он ходил в лес все реже, постепенно переложив обязанности на сына. Тот был не против. — Все в порядке? 

Он ожидал услышать «да», но Драко сказал совсем другое:

— Там дохлый кролик. Он лежит на лугу у самой тропы.

Люциус отставил бокал:

— Внутри границы?

— Да, совсем рядом.

— Как он выглядит?

— Живот вспорот, внутренностей нет. Лиса, я полагаю. Отец, сходи со мной посмотреть. Пожалуйста. 

Люциуса не надо было просить.

— Почему ты не сжег его, как увидел? — спросил он на ходу, Драко едва поспевал за ним.

— Это просто мертвый кролик, отец. Кролик, которого убила лиса. Что в нем может быть опасного? Уверен, его уже растащили птицы... — Драко осекся, повинуясь жесту.

Где-то на грани слышимости тонко звенели потревоженные сигнальные чары. Кролик открыл красные глаза.


End file.
